poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Midas Machine
The Midas Machine is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Kaptain Kid Stoneheart plans to kidnap Ridgeback's family and use then as test subjects for a machine that can turn things into gold. Plot Part One (Ridgeback is playing go fish with Twitchy inside the pound buildng, when Cooler enters.) Ridgeback: Hey, Cooler! What's up? Cooler: Someone sent you a letter, Ridges. Ridgeback: May I see it? (Cooler gives the letter to Ridgeback. Ridgeback opens the letter and reads it.) Ridgeback: Splendid! My family is coming to visit. Cooler: Neato! When are they coming? Ridgeback: Friday. Twitchy: That's three days from now isn't it? Ridgeback: Yes. We should go ready for the visit. (Later, the Pound is decorated and food is prepared.) Twitchy: Not too shabby, don't you think? Ridgeback: Perfect. Cooler: Let's hope they don't run into Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (At Katrina's house, Kaptain Kid is showing his new invention to Brutus, Selina, Brittney, Jacques, Clawfinger, Katrina, Captain Slaughter, Gupta, Ikshan, Nadish, Asha, Heater, Polly, and Panthera.) Kaptain Kid: Ha ha! I believe I've done it again! Panthera: Done what, Kaptain Kook? Kaptain Kid: (To Panthera) Kaptain Kid, you moth eating moron! (To everyone else) I have invented a machine that will make the other scientists green in the face. I call it the Midas Machine! Brutus: What can it do, cousin Kid? Kaptain Kid: Have you ever heard of the legend of King Midas? Ikshan: I believe I do. Legend has it that King Midas was blessed with the power to turn everything into gold. Kaptain Kid: Exactly. The purpose of my Midas Machine is that it turn everything to gold. Any volunteers? (No one raised their hands.) Kaptain Kid: Too cowardly, I see. Then I'll have to find a test subject myself. (Back at the puppy pound, Ridgeback is growing anxious. Twitchy and Cooler stand by him.) Ridgeback: It's been a long time since I've seen my family. I wander if they've changed any. Cooler: Who knows? (A bus pull up next to the Pound.) Ridgeback: Oh! It's them! (To Cooler) Act natural. (The rest of the heroes enter.) Bright Eyes: Are they here? Ridgeback: I think so. How do I look? Bright Eyes: You look great, Ridgy. Ridgeback: Thank you, Bright Eyes. (Ridgeback's parents, brother, and sister enter the Pound Building. Ridgeback rushes to them and hugs them.) Reba: Ridgeback, it's nice to see you again! Ridgeback: Likewise. I've long to see you again. Rocket: Are those your friends, big brother? Ridgeback: Yes. Reba: Whould you mind introducing us to them? Ridgeback: Well, why not? (Ridgeback brings his family to the others.) Rocket: Say, aren't you Buffy Valentino? I saw you on the news. Buffy: Yes. Yes I am. Reba: You must be Cooler. I've heard so much about you. Cooler: Whoa! Looks like I have a fan here. Bright Eyes: How long will you peachy keen puppies be staying? Reba: Oh, we'll be staying for a week. (Outside the Building, Kaptain Kid and his aforementioned henchmen are spying on them. Brutus is munching on some potato chips loudly. Kaptain Kid hits Brutus in the stomach.) Kaptain Kid: Can you munch any louder? I don't think they're hearing you in (Yelling) The Fiji Islands! Brutus: Sorry, cousin Kid. Ikshan: Well, I believe we found your first victims. Kaptain Kid: We'll take those Rhodesian Ridgebacks, Twitchy and Cooler hostage. Then, we'll turn them into gold! (Panthera shows Kaptain Kid her feet. Kaptain Kid starts to get annoyed.) Panthera: What are you going to do with them after you turn them into gold? Kaptain Kid: Well, you big-footed bird brain, I'll sell them to the highest bidder and we'll all retire in Panama City. Panthera: That sounds wonderful, Kaptain Kick! (Angered, Kaptain Kid pulls one of Panthera's toes and pinches it.) Panthera: Ouch! Kaptain Kid: Kaptain Kid, idiot! Get my name right! Ikshan: My suggestion is that we should wait until Ridgeback, his family, Cooler, and Twitchy are alone. Then, we catch them by surprise and take them to our hideout. Kaptain Kid: (Gives Ikshan a lollipop) Excellent suggestion! Ikshan: Personally, I prefer cash. (Back inside the Pound Building...) Ridgeback: So, whould you like me to show you around? Rocket: Yes. Arlo: Could you show us the Pound Puppies HQ? Cooler: Sure. (Later, Cooler, Twitchy, Ridgeback and his family are seen in the arcade room.) Rocket: Cool! You guys got Super Magic Globe! I love that video game! Cooler: Say, Twitchy and I are going to the grocery store to pick up some food for the barbeque tomorrow. Wanna come? Ridgeback: Sure. Part Two (At the grocery store, Cooler, Twitchy, Ridgeback, and Ridgeback's family are looking for groceries to buy.) Cooler: What kind of meat should we buy? Twitchy: How about ribs? Cooler: Ribs it is. (In another aisle, Kaptain Kid is discussing his plan to his henchmen.) Kaptain Kid: Now, does everybody remember the plan? Brutus: Yes. Kaptain Kid: Now, when I give the signal, surround them. (Back to where are heros are..) Ridgeback: What else will we need to buy, Cooler? Cooler: Well, we need hotdogs, hamburger patties, taco meat, buns, you know, the usual stuff. Twitchy: Mmm! Tacos. Rocket: I've never been to a barbeque before. Ridgeback: Well, you're gonna love the barbeque Sarge has planned for us. Twitchy: Sarge makes great tacos. You'll love them. Reba: I love tacos! (Kaptain Kid and his henchmen are behind the aisle.) Twitchy: Me too. Cooler: Come on, let's head to the next aisle. Kaptain Kid: Alright. Now, grab them! Cooler: Twitchy? Did you hear something? Twitchy: Um... don't look know, but I think someone's behind us. (As Kaptain Kid and his henchmen charge at Cooler and the others, the villains didn't notice a puddle of water. Brutus trips on it first, causing the others villains to fall.) Cooler: (Noticing the villains) Uh oh. We got company. Kaptain Kid: (While repeatedly hitting Brutus with a club) You slippery, single digit IQ simpleton! Why don't you watch where you're going?! Ridgeback: We better get out of here before they recover. Twitchy: Good idea. (Later, the group are seen back at the Pound. Cooler is having a talk with Holly.) Cooler: And that's how it happened. Holly: Why was Kaptain Kid after you all? (Twitchy enters.) Twitchy: I don't know, but I overheard Kaptain Kid saying that he's going to turn us into gold. Holly: What? That's impossible. Nobody can do that. Twitchy: Nobody but Kaptain Kid, Holly. He invented a machine that can turn everything into gold! Holly: Oh no! Cooler: And that's why we have to keep a close eye on Kaptain Kid so that he doesn't do anything suspicious. (Kaptain Kid and his henchmen are standing outside the Pound.) Kaptain Kid: That's what you think. (Panthera is seen eating popcorn with her toes. Kaptain Kid gets annoyed by her.) Kaptain Kid: Will you stop eating with your feet? You're a tiger, not a monkey. Ikshan! (Ikshan dumps the bowl of popcorn on Panthera's head.) Kaptain Kid: Thank you. Now, what we need is a new plan. Ikshan: What do you suggest we do, master? Kaptain Kid: Well, one of them, Timothy Williams Jones, is a taco lover, correct? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's